


Jealousy

by Precious93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious93/pseuds/Precious93





	Jealousy

“You're such a fucking tease! Why did you let the mark get so close? You had the opening, you should've taken it!” Clint snarled. He paced the floor in front of Natasha, who was sitting on the bed.

“I was doing my job, Clint. I didn't ask to be given this mission. I've never asked to be given these kinds of mission but it's my fucking skill! It's what I'm good at! It's what makes me dangerous! Why the fuck is it a problem now?” Natasha spat back.

They had just gotten back from an op in Europe. Natasha had to seduce a arms dealer, learn his secrets and kill him. Clint had been her eyes above, watching over her, making sure she didn't get hurt.

“What's changed between the last mission and now? Why is this such a problem now, Clint?”

“It doesn't matter what's changed! You had the information but you kept going, flirting with him, seducing him. You're just a fucking slut!” He shouted.

Natasha slapped him then ran from the room. She didn't cry, but could feel the tears burning behind her eyes. She ran to her gym. Living in Stark Tower meant 24/7 gym access right down the hall. She knew that Clint would eventually come looking for her so instead she decided to go to Steve's gym. Once there she started beating the shit out of every punching bag available. She punched and kicked and beat out her frustration and anger and betrayal until she collapsed into sobs.

Clint regretted what he said as soon as the words left his mouth, but it was too late. Natasha had slapped him then ran away. He knew that her job was a sensitive subject, at least that part of the job. She had been trained by Red Room to be a seductress, trained her to be the Black Widow. She certainly followed in the way of her namesake. A black widow mates then kills her mate. Natasha seduces the targets and kills them after she has the information she needs.

He called her a slut. He still can't believe he actually said it to her. He has never once thought of her that way, but this was different. She had already gotten what she needed. They had the information and she kept playing with the mark. That had infuriated Clint. He couldn't understand why, but it did.

Was this jealousy? Was Clint Barton jealous? Is that why he blew up like that? Why he possibly ruined the best partnership he's ever had?

“Shit,” he spat as he ran after her. He checked her gym first, but quickly realized she wasn't in there. He searched all over Stark Tower, everywhere she might have been and came up with nothing.

“Jarvis, where's Natasha?” Clint asked the AI.

“Miss Romanoff is in Mr. Rogers' gym, Sir.”

“Thank you,” Clint mumbled as he headed to Steve's floor. When he got to the door of Steve's gym he froze. Natasha was beating the shit out of every available surface. Clint stood frozen in the doorway watching her. It killed him to see her so hurt. And it was his fault!

She collapsed to the ground in a pile of sobs, unaware of his presence. He steps into the room and quickly moves over to her. Making no move to touch her, her says, “I'm sorry.”

Her head whips up and she glares at him.

“You're sorry? You're sorry?! You fucking asshole!” She screamed at him. She stood up and started hitting his chest, punching him.

He stood there taking it. He deserved so much worse from her after what he said.

“I'm sorry,” he said.

“You don't get to say that! You had no right to say that!” She screamed through her sobs. “Fight back!” She yelled as she kept hitting him.

“No. I deserve this.” He was penitent. She started slapping his chest then finally collapsed against him, sobbing.

“I'm sorry.” He said again.

“No, don't. Please don't say it anymore.” she cried.

“Nat, I never meant to say that. I don't know what came over me. I've never thought of you as a slut, never. I can't believe I called you that! I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you Tasha. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!” Clint spoke softly into her hair.

“Why did you?” Natasha said, her tears finally slowing.

“I don't know. Jealousy maybe? I couldn't stand the thought of you flirting with someone else.” Clint said a little embarrassed.

“It's not like we're dating! We're partners, Clint! It's my job! And it's your job to keep me safe while I do my job! If you're going to act like this every time I have to seduce a mark then maybe we shouldn't be partners!”

“Nat, please, no! I can't lose you, Tasha! You're my best friend. I love yo-” Clint froze.

Natasha froze.

“What?” she said, shocked.

Clint didn't know what to say. He just admitted how he felt without meaning to. He had no idea how Natasha would handle this. As it was she was shocked, but not showing any other emotion.

“Clint,” she urged.

“I love you,” he finished. Then looked away. He wasn't ready to tell her, she wasn't ready for him to tell her. Now he just screwed everything up. She was going to want a new partner for sure now.

“Is that why you acted jealous?” She asked, her voice masking all emotion.

Clint simply nodded. Natasha took a deep breath. She took his chin in her hand and pulled him to face her again. She kissed him chastely on the lips.

“Why did you do that?” Clint asked astounded. He expected her to run away or yell at him or hit him. He was not anticipating a kiss.

“Is that okay? Did you not want me to?” Natasha looked innocent and embarrassed, something completely new to him.

“No! I mean yes, I wanted...but you didn't...I mean, I don't expect you to...” Clint couldn't form a coherent sentence, but Natasha got the gist of it.

“Shut up and kiss me, Barton.” She smirked. He blanched then composed himself to smirk back.

“Yes ma'am,” he drawled, grabbing her face and pulling her into a toe-curling kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
